


Take Me Home

by walkingregretmachine



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Karma Akabane - Freeform, Karma x Nagisa - Freeform, M/M, Nagisa Shiota - Freeform, Oneshot, School-era, Slight Violence, Swearing, ansatsu kyoushitsu - Freeform, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingregretmachine/pseuds/walkingregretmachine
Summary: When Nagisa gets bullied, Karma can always be relied on to save the day. Except when he can't.(Around as angst-ridden as it sounds)Note: Took this down for some time...now it's up again. Judge as you wish.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic so constructive criticism is welcome. I have no beta reader and it's all self edited. Again, judge as you wish.

Nagisa coughed, back sliding down the rough brick wall as he clutched at his stomach. The two boys laughed as the taller one aimed another haphazard kick that connected all too solidly with the arm shielding him.

"Karma–" Nagisa choked out reflexively. It almost shocked him how much he had come to rely on the other teen's support. He had gotten too used to fighting with someone else drawing the spotlight while he used his lack of presence to his advantage.

"Your boyfriend isn't gonna save you now, faggot," the shorter one sneered, drawing his fist back again.

The punch clipped him on the cheekbone as his head slammed back on the wall, sparking colours across his vision. His eyes watered as he struggled to keep upright. _Crunch_. His elbow gave away under the sole of a heavy-heeled boot.

"Please..." he tried again, stretching an arm out to shield his face. Unbidden, the darker thoughts that he had suppressed in recent weeks came back to haunt him, months of hiding in bathrooms and being forced into girl's clothes. Accidentally using male pronouns in front of his mother. Throwing up blood, hiding the bruises...

_Why am I trying to stop them? What's the use? I'm worthless. Mother was right, I'm just like a girl. I can't even defend myself._

In the influx of swirling images, memories of Karma came to him instinctively, the intensity of his golden eyes and flaming hair more vivid than the disorientation from the blows. The expression that condemned the bruises he tried to hide by stealing his mother's concealer and never wearing shorts. That fateful day on the roof where Karma had pinned him to the ground with his thighs and demanded to see why Nagisa winced when Kayano had grabbed his wrists in excitement. Trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach when he had fallen asleep over his homework and woken up to find that Karma had picked him up and carried him home. Realizing that through all the friendly ribbing and embarassing pictures, Karma had been there with one of his extra uniforms when he found Nagisa slumped listless in a corner of the school's bathroom again, holding him, lips pressing away the panicked tears that welled up while he desperately tried to steady his breathing.

_...for Karma. For Karma. That's why I'm trying...that's why I'm trying to stop-_

"...Shiota...Nagisa...Nagisa!" A blurry face swam into view as Nagisa tried to blink away the flashes of color. Somewhere in that haze of pain, the rain of blows had stopped and he had started hyperventilating again. Shaking slightly, he looked around, hissing when a scrape on his palm made contact with the ground. One boy was laying winded on the sidewalk, and the other's nose had been made victim of the fist of the one boy who had always come to his defense.

"Let the fucking gays be, Hisako!" one boy yelled, backing away, blood dripping onto his shirt.

"Come on, let's go! This guy's crazy!" Karma stood over them, a sadistic smile on his face. He was wreathed in the light of the sunset, looking more like an angel than the devil he was nicknamed after.

"Aww, don't run away, I was just getting started!" Karma snickered, only chuckling slightly when they swore and stumbled away cowering. Turning back to Nagisa, his demeanor changed suddenly. His eyes narrowed as he took in the other teen's state. "Those fuckers. Show me what they did to you."

Nagisa shook his head weakly and reached out an arm so Karma could help him up. Golden eyes softened as they noticed the haunted look on Nagisa's face. Karma kneeled down slowly, as if to not startle him.

"Hey Nagisa. You were thinking those fucked up things again, weren't you," the redhead muttered remorsefully. "Sorry I didn't leave fast enough, I was planning the next assassination attempt with Nakamura and I was sure that I'd have enough time to–"

"Karma," Nagisa interrupted gently, "you know you can't protect me from everything right? Least of all myself, or those thoughts."

"Well I sure can damn well try!" Karma said ferociously, leading Nagisa to laugh slightly and wince when a flash of pain rippled through his ribs. Karma caught his pained expression and sighed, lifting Nagisa's body and cradling it in his lap. "Well...at least I can love you even more to make up for the love you deny yourself...What?" Karma took in Nagisa's little smile and rolled his eyes. "Ah fuck. You're turning me into a sap." He grimaced and shook his head. "Honestly. That was seriously gross."

Nagisa smirked. "Hm. Not gonna tell me that I'm cute when I cry again?" he teased, poking Karma's side, "How...out of character."

"On the contrary," Karma said, voice suddenly dropping and hands pulling the boy in his arms closer, "you're so cute that I might just do something more...in character."

"Ah," Nagisa felt the mood shift as he flicked his eyes to Karma's lips and tilted his head playfully, "then why don't you?"

Karma's eyes darkened as his hand shot out to cradle Nagisa's jaw, slamming their lips together and tilting his head back. Nagisa moaned instinctively, hands reaching up to hook around muscular shoulders. He forgot to breathe as Karma drowned him in sensation, slowly making him forget the pain, the anxiety, the thoughts that swirled around his brain and made him curl into himself. He clutched at the redhead's shirt, desperately torn between tugging him closer or pushing him away for air. The black dots across his vision decided it in the end.

"Mmm...Karma," Nagisa gasped, pulling away reluctantly, "let's go home."

"...No." Karma captured his lips again, "You're too irresistable." He slipped Nagisa off his lap and slid a leg in between his thighs for balance, cradling his head and hovering over him. "Besides...I don't want you to move so soon after getting hurt by those bastards. I swear, I'll kill–" He was stopped by a quiet hand on his cheek.

"Karma," Nagisa called firmly, "it always happens. Don't worry about it." It was clearly the wrong thing to say. Karma's face hardened like it always did when talking about anybody that hurt him. "Hey, Karma. Karma! Come on, stay with me. Don't–"

"Kiss me again then," Karma said, touching his forehead softly to Nagisa's. Nagisa rolled his eyes but inched closer, guiding their lips together. It was a sweet contrast to the earlier fever that had consumed them. That was a kiss to forget, to sweep away the hurt so ingrained in both of them with its mind numbing intensity. One where they could drown in each other and drown their demons at the same time. But this...this was different.

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open as they slowly parted, the warmth of their breath still lingering. Karma's eyes opened a heartbeat later, golden eyes gazing into a spectrum of blue.

"I never thanked you," Nagisa whispered, lowering his head to bury it in the crook of his neck, "for saving me again."

"Forgive me first for not saving you soon enough." Karma murmured weakly, feeling one of the other boy's tears slide down the side of his neck to dampen his shirt. "Forgive me for all the times where I couldn't be there. All the times where I was the cause of your pain."

"Always," Nagisa's voice broke as he clutched Karma tighter. "Forever."

"Then you're welcome." Karma heart clenched slightly as he swept Nagisa's hair back over his shoulder, slid one arm under his legs, and stood up. He glanced down at the fragile boy he had come to care too much for. "Relax, I'll take you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you loved/hated it. (I wanna know because I have this perverse need to hate on myself/ convince myself that all compliments made to me have no merit.)


End file.
